Rue's Story
by Penguinlover1229
Summary: This is basically the whole Hunger Games book from Rue's point of view
1. Chapter 1

Rue

I dreamed I was a bird. A Mockingjay, that was the bird I was those birds are so pretty. They flutter around and sing the most beautiful notes. But then the dream went blank and I realized that the sun was just over the horizon and I better get up. When I finally wake I try not to rouse my sibling. Mother is already in the kitchen making our breakfast of the grains I got when I signed up to have my name in the reaping ball eight times to many, but it feeds us so what else can I do. Then I remember. Today is my first reaping, but also it is only the twelfth day of the harvest so we still have to work but after that we will go to the reaping.

Today has gone by so fast. All I could think of was the reaping, which is taking place now. My name is just nine out of thousands they will not pick me. I am put in an area with all the girls my age and peacekeepers all around. Then we see our escort xander on the stage waiting for quiet. He has a giant tattoo on his arms and his hair is purple, he is definitely from the capital. But behind him I see Seeder and Chaff, looking solemn and depressed. Xander talks about how excited he is to be here. He sounds like my little sister. Then the Mayor talks about the history of the hunger games. I have heard it all my life so it no big deal now. Then Xander walks with a smile on his face to the glass ball with girls names and grabs one. He reads it loud and clear "Rue " I don't even hear my last name I am so in shock. My feet take me where I need to go and not were I want to go.

I am on the stage even before I know what is going on. Then Xander calls a boy to fight against me to the death. "Thresh" they say it loud and clear and my heart sinks. Thresh? I will never make it out of the arena alive now, you can bet on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

Chapter 2: Goodbyes

After the Reaping we are escorted off the stage by a dozen peacekeeper into the Justice building. They put me in a room with a little bed and one chair. My first visitors are my parents, my mother and father. They tell me how much they love me and how I am fast and can easily outrun my opponents. I try so hard not to cry, but it is no use. My eyes are red and puffy and my cheeks are stained with tears by the time the peacekeeper tells my parents to leave. But before my mother leaves she hands me a bracelet. I assume she would like this to be my token in the arena. I stuff it into my pocket and decide to look at it later.

My next visitors are all six of my siblings. Fours sisters and two brothers, all younger than me. They all know my fate, so we do not talk. We sit huddled on the bed silently weeping. I will really miss them and their laughter and jokes during our time in the trees during the harvest. They are the ones who made that time bearable. But like all others they have to leave too.

My last visitor is my best friend Lily. She tells me that I can win. I know a lot of fruits and berries and I don't even need to tough the ground, I can live in the trees and let everyone in the arena kill each other. She knows I will not make it and that this is the last time she will see me but she only encourages me. The Peacekeepers make her leave to soon too. I am left alone in my room with stained cheeks and red eyes. But I calm myself down enough to go out onto the platform and look relatively normal. When the peacekeepers come to get me we walk out onto the platform to a train, which is so high tech it does not belong here. Xander accompanies us onto the train along with Seeder and Chaff. Maybe District 11 will finally have a chance at winning this year. I said I would try my hardest, and I will.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A Hi everyone sorry about the last chapters being so short. I have no idea what happened. Stupid computer :-P**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rue: you do not own you or any of the people in the hunger games**

**Me: Really *****Sad * oh wait I already knew that**

The peacekeeper "escort" us onto the train and shut the doors behind us. Xander tell Thresh and I where are rooms are.

"Thresh" he says and hands him a room key and points to a room.

How can someone be so happy when they are about to get to know two kids who are about to be sent to their death?

"Rue" I hear. He gives me a key and points to a room. Obediently, I walk to the room. I look at the strange key in my hand and try to put the key into the doorknob.

Xander sighs and walks over and shows me that you slide the key card right in the middle of the door. I try, and I am not so shocked when it works.

I enter the room and close the door behind me. Today had been one of the longest days of my life. Everything that I love has literally been taken from me.

_Flashback_

"Woo what appens if wou get weeped?" ask my two year old sister Clematis

" I don't know hon, but don't worry about it ok?"

" O kae"

Clematis asked me that while we were in our little garden looking up at the stars after I had a long day in the orchard.

_End of Flashback_

I would do almost anything to be with her right now, while she is mourning my not yet death. But the bright side is that I have a slight chance at winning.

It is like Lily said; I never need to touch the ground.

After my thoughts are strait I look around the room. Wow, is the only word that comes to mind. This room is bigger than my whole house put together.

It is a bright white you know the kind that hurts your eyes to look at. Currently my eyes are stinging. I laugh to myself.

There is a large bed that all of my sibling would be able to fit into comfortably… Stop Rue, perspective. And over on the right side of the room is Oh my God it is a bathroom, a bathroom all to myself! There is a shower too! With a bunch of shiny silver buttons just waiting to be pressed.

I quickly slip out of my clothing and take a show. Apparently the buttons are different temperature water, different kinds of soap, different water pressure… Why does someone need all of these options?

Well if I am going to "go out" might as well do it in style right?

I step out of the shower after being doused with fresh apple soap. I smell like an apple tree right at harvest time…

_Wham it hit me, again, there will be no more harvest time. No more coming home sweaty and tired, but knowing that you are helping to feed your family_.

I go to the closet to find that is stoked with clothing my size. I look around until I find a white spaghetti strap sundress that is made out of lace and a slip underneath. That is when I notice the bracelet my mom gave me, it is really beautiful.

I go to the bathroom to fiddle with my hair and Xander walks right into my room. WTF? Girl's room! You are a man…I think.

"Rue dinner is ready please come down in the next five minutes. "

"ya okay fine" I mumble so he will leave

I am kind of hungry though, so I walk down to the dinning cart. Chaff and Seeder area already there, and Chaff is already halfway through a bottle of white liquor.

At least he does not face dive off the stage every year like Haymitch.

They both greet me and I say hello under my breath. Thresh and I sit down at the same time and a waiter comes out with more food than I have ever seen in my life!

I mean there is something called steak, which comes from a cow and lamb chops that come from a lamb, and they are so good. There are roasted potatoes with a honey mustard glaze, and it is amazing.

For dessert we have a molten chocolate lava cake filled with gooey chocolate, how do they do that?

After we finish eating Thresh and I look like we are going to be sick. But I refuse to be sick because well that is just discussing.

Xander, the Victors, and us tribute go into the next room to watch the reaping. District 1 has a gorgeous girl, who looks kind of deadly and a boy, the same. District 2, volunteers for both the boy and the girl tribute. Both are huge and make me want to pee in my pants out of panic.

District 3,4,5,6,7,8, and 9 have no impact on my, just a bunch of frightened kids like myself. District 10 though the boy has a crippled foot. To bad.

Then it comes to our District I get reaped, no one volunteers. Thresh Gets reaped the same thing happens. I am about to leave because no one ever volunteers for district 12 but Seeder asks me to stay, so I do.

A 12 year old is reaped, just like me, but on her way up to the stage an older girl volunteers for her, Katniss Everdeen, that is the little girls sister. I think the 12 year olds name is Primrose. The boy is reaped, Peeta Mellark, and he has the same expression as everyone else who was reaped, shocked.

The Reapings are over, the anthem plays and screen goes blank. I say I am going to bed, everyone says goodnight and I leave.

**N/A Sorry I didn't really know where to end it so I thought going to bed was ok.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it is good or bad just review, Thanks**


	4. Chariots and Flowers

**Hi everyone! Now we are actually in the capitol! Yay! Um I think I will have Thresh do the disclaimer, for what reason you ask, well read and find out! Mwahahahaha**

**Thresh: You know you don't own the hunger games right?**

**Sarah: I know, Rue told me last time, but I still do wish I did.**

I watch as my sister jumps, what is she jumping off of. Is there lands wait, Clematis! I yell, but she is gone. Then Lily my best friend jumps. I want to help them but I am glued to the floor.

This is what it will be like when I don't come home this is what the rest of their lives will be, running away from me.

Now I am drowning? Wait what is that light?

"Rue wake up!" Shouts Xander

Suddenly I am soaking wet! Gross!

"What do you want?" I say trying to pull the covers over my head.

"For you to wake up! I have been trying to get you to wake up for the past 20 minutes. I have turned the light on and off and I shook you, so I poured ice water on you and shined a flashlight near your eyes, which work. Oh we will be in the capitol soon." He smiles and looks at me.

"Get out!" I scream

He turns and leaves and I get out of my soaking wet bed.

Why did he have to pour ice water on me?

I go to the bathroom. I shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed and walk over to the dinning cart. Everyone except Chaff is there which makes sense because I swear the drank two bottles of wine last night

"How did you two sleep last night?" ask Seeder.

"Oh I slept great until I was woken up by a freezing waterfall and a bright yellow sun in my eyes" and with that I give Xander the evilest glare a 12 year old can possibly give.

"It is your fault for being a heavy sleeper" says Xander cheerfully

Ugh why are all of these capitol people so happy?

"and Thresh, how did you sleep?" inquires Seeder.

"Okay" responds Thresh. I am not surprised with his one word answer.

Thresh is very hostile except to him 12 year old sister Celia who loves him to death and he loves her to death too. They are very cute together.

Chaff walks in and asked the attendant when we are reaching the Capitol.

" two minutes" says the waiter

I hadn't even realized that we have been going through tunnels for the past twenty minutes

Seeder looks at us quickly and says

"When we get to the Capitol you guys are going to be put into the hands of your stylists and prep team. Do whatever they say and don't complain got it.

"got it" we both reply in sync

We see the lights of the Capitol and Thresh and I immediately run to the window.

We see a lot of very strange looking people. People with whiskers, dyed blue, and who have cat eyes. Wait is that a tail?

I look to my left where Thresh was standing and he has taken a good ten steps back

"Why did you move back?" I question

"I don't want to see the weird capitol people, the don't deserve to do this to kid"

"One of them might sponsor you" I add

Thresh hurries over to the window and waves

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Snip Snip Snip_

I see my long hair beings cut to just bellow my shoulders

Gunther said they had to cut it off because it was "dead"

Gunther is one of three of my prep team. He has a light purple shade to his skin. While the other people on my prep team, the twins, Valious (who I decide to call Val) and Damious who both have tattoos all up there arm and they are a light shade of yellow (why do people in the capitol look so weird?).

Gunther says pointless things to me like "Ugh your split ends are terrible"

I look at him with sad eyes and say " Sir, I am not even sure what split ends are. We don't really need to cut our hair in district 11"

"Oh honey we are going to make you look fabulous"

The rest of the morning goes something like this: I have now been waxed all over my body so the only hair left on me is my "a little under shoulder length hair" (they cut off 13 inches). I have been in different tubs of various liquids and my nails have been painted a light shade of pink, very girlie.

"I thinks she is done" says Val

"Lets call Annic" (**N/A Cinna spelled backwards**)

They leave the room while I stand there naked. Surprisingly I don't feel uncomfortable being naked in front of these people because I could not tell the boys from the girls in my prep team.

A woman walks in in a short black dress. I assume she is Annic. Her hair is in a neat ponytail on the top of her head and she has something Val called a smoky eye, is that a makeup technic?

She walks around me and I suddenly feel very uncomfortable.

"Hi Rue, my name is Annic."

"your new" is all I can respond

"I mean, I have never seen you on the games before" I fix myself before she can answer.

"yes, my brother Cinna is the district 12 stylist "

she gestures me to follow her after I put my rope on.

We enter a room with a long table. Annic presses a button and the table opens up and the table elevator moves up and presents the food in front of us.

There is Chicken, potatos, and a million of different sauces. There is also soup that taste like spring and beef that melts in my mouth.

After I load up my plate with food Annic looks at me and says

"What do you think describes you best"

"um.. Well when I am up in the trees in district 11, I jump from tree to tree

"so you are like a bird, a fairy"

"Um I guess"

"ok" Annic says and we eat the rest of our meal in silence.

After we finish eating we go back to my prep room. Annic says that I am going to be a harvester.

What is she talking about we harvest in every day clothing.

I find out that what she meant is that people in the capitol thinks that when we harvest fruit and vegetables in the orchard we wear something like jeans with suspenders, totally untrue (**N/A Overalls**). But my outfit is made of jean and it has jean suspenders attached to the dress. So basically it is an overall dress (that is what Annic called it). But my favorite part is that under the skirt there is something called tulle that is what dancers used to wear before the dark days. On my feet are three-inch heels that look kind of like a boot but are cut off right under my ankle. The boots have laces to look like out worker boots. My prep team curled my hair and pinned it up so it looks like a messy bun, but very neat. They also applied very little makeup simply because I am only 12 years old and the boots I am wearing make me as tall as a 14 year old. I still need to look innocent.

We leave the prep center and Annic leads me down to the horse stables (upstairs is the tribute stables) and to our chariot.

Thresh is already there in black jeans and a dark gray button up shirt with a lighter gray coming out of the sleeve. He looks really handsome. (**N/A pictures of outfits are on my profile) **

Our horses are all brown with white "socks" over the hoof and with a fruit in white on their forehead. Our chariot is decked out in fruit, except for the floor.

I see the district twelve girl come in with her stylist that looks just like Anni, but a male, oh he must be Cinna.

That girl is the one who volunteered for her 12-year-old sister. I wish someone would have done that for me but no one did.

Actually I would rather die than have to watch one of my friends die.

The girl, I think her name is Katniss is wearing a black jump suit with a cape and headpiece, interesting.

Thresh come to stand next to me on the chariot.

"You look very pretty Rue" he says

"Thank you, you look very handsome" I respond

We both look forward because the gate opens and district one's chariot goes out.

I look behind me because, I like Katniss, OMG she is on fire, WHOA!

If I am mesmerized by the fire, than the capitol people will be gaga over them. Oh well, no sponsors for Rue.

Thresh and I's chariot lurches forward and I start to smile and wave and blow kisses. Thresh just stand there and looks solemn and above all of the people. I am sure he will get sponsors for doing that but I actually need to try hard.

We go around the circle and stop. We hear a speech made by the president, the anthem plays and we go into the training center.

Xander shows us the elevator and we press 11 because we are from district 11, easy enough. We reach the 11th floor. That was the first elevator I have ever been in. I really want to go onto it again but I don't want to seem childish in front of Thresh.

Xander hands me a room key (which I now know how to use) and points to a room

"Dinner is in 10 minutes"

I enter my room, and it is bigger that my entire house at home, and the room in the train put together! WOW! And this one also has it's own bathroom, but also bigger. There are more buttons on the shower to. I press the lilac soap and wash off the little makeup I had on and the curls out of my hair. I step out of the shower onto a mat and it completely dries me, cool. I step forward, not looking forward to having to get the knots out of my hair, and I feel a little _zing _I touch my hair and it is silky smooth, really cool. I go to the closet and put on a pink dress with spaghetti straps and walk down to dinner.

Dinner is full of "you did great" or "amazing job guys." To tell the truth I completely forgot what I ate.

I am about to enter my room when I feel a mist and see that there is a garden outside to my left. Curiously, I walk out and see Thresh standing there. I walk over to him cautiously and he looks to see who it is.

"Rue" he says, and some how I know he is crying

"ya"

"How do you do it, stay so strong in front of everyone, always having a good mood. Right now in district 11 I would be reading to my little sister Celia. She would probably make a comment how I pronounced a word wrong, and I would say 'shut up and listen'"

" I don't really know Thresh. But I put it into my mind that I am not going to live but I don't want the people around me to suffer with me and my fears"

"Thanks kid, you are really smart for someone as old as my kid sister"

"You're welcome Thresh" and with that he leave. I start to wander around the garden because the moon is reflecting off all of the hundreds of flowers.

There are flowers like clematises, lilies, poppy, lavenders, Irises, and Dahlias. Then it hits me. All the names of those flowers are the names of my best friends and my siblings.

That is when I sit down and finally begin to cry.

**N/A Sorry this chapter was so long =I**

**Well next chapter is Training, and maybe training scores.**

**Please Review! Suggestions, comments? **


	5. Training and Scores

**N/A Please don't kill me, I know I have not updated in like two months but I was writing another fanfiction and kind of put this one in the backseat. I was planning on stopping this one but a couple of people asked for more, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

_Running, Running, Running,_

_But what am I running from? I look behind me and see District 11. Why am I running away from my home? Why am I abandoning them. I try to redirect myself but I can't. My feet just keeping running the wrong way. _

_I face forward after realizing that my attempts were feeble and see what I am running to. _

_In front of me is Seneca Crane and all of the Gamemakers behind them. Then I realize what is happening. _

_I am sprinting to my death._

I jolt awake trying to stop my legs from running but all that happened was I hit my head on the wall when I "jumped" in my dream.

Less than a minute after I wake Xander walks in with a smile with a bucket full of water. Then he sees that I am awake.

"So I don't have to use the bucket today?"

"Nope, I'm up"

"Well you have 15 minutes to get ready for breakfast. There are clothing on the chair over there for you to wear to training." he says, leaving me be.

The morning went by in a blur. I took a shower, got dresses in a pink tight fitting shirt and black pants. But breakfast was interesting. I was the first one there then Xander then Seeder, Thresh, and Chaff.

"Rue, what can you do?" asks Chaff

"What do you mean?" I respond.

"Wait, are you two ok getting coached together" pipes up Seeder.

We nod our heads in unison kind of confused.

"Oh, ok I understand. I am really good at hiding and I can use a sling shot with .great aim" I say.

" And Thresh, what about you?"

" Um I can throw things pretty far and I also very good at hiding"

"Well I understand that you also are very good at confusing people, and you are good at predicting people's actions." says Seeder

"Ya I guess" Thresh responds

"And Rue, if you can get some sort of dart then you could easily take someone out with you slingshot" say Chaff

"Really someone like me could make it passed the first day?"

"Most definitely, and I understand that you are good at finding resources to survive off of."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Rue and Thresh it is time for training" exclaims Xander.

We go down the elevator pasted the ground floor and to the actual training room. I think that we are the last ones to arrive when someone pins the number 11 on my back but then the tributes from 12 show up.

We listen to a speech about how we are not allowed to fight real tributes and that there are trainers for that. Then we are set free to train.

At first I just observed everyone. The career tributes are throwing swords like they have been since they were two, while everyone else is trying to make it through the first day of training. Everyone is hostile to each other in concentration while the tributes from 12 look like they have been best friends since they were little.

So I stand there for around 20 minutes observing everyone. Then I head for the stations. I go to edible plants first because I know that that will be a strong point for me. Coincidentally, the district 12 tributes are there. I heard someone say that their names were Katniss and Peeta.

I fly through the edible plants station and the remedies station, and so does Katniss. The only thing that Peeta can tell is the wheat from the other wheat's. (I guess his name is a bread for a reason).

I also am very good at the aiming station. This station consists of something called a video game. All we have to do it virtually aim weapons at targets and shoot. I never missed a bulls-eye. But the tributes around me happen to be really good at aim too.

All of the stations with precision and patients I sweep through. But the ones that have no logic and all you need is strength, I obviously fail.

~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_ Gamemaker sessions ~*_~*_~*_~*_~*_

"District 11 female, Rue" is what I hear as I am ushered into the training room.

I look around at the Gamemakers. Once they see me, they chuckle and turn their attentions towards the food.

I place a dummy in the middle of the floor; grab a slingshot and a dart that is black with a red stripe around it. (it represents a poisonous dart, but since we are in training, it wouldn't hurt a fly.) While all of the Gamemakers are busy eating, I climb up onto the top of the stations. I clear my throat and start hopping from one "tree top" to another. As I am running I position my dart into the slingshot and when I am in front of the dummy I release the dart and it ledges itself in the dummies heart. That would instantly kill the person.

I get a couple of nods of approval. I take a little bow.

"Thank you Rue you may leave." says Seneca Crane.

As I exit the room I hear a couple people talking about my performance.

'She might be little, but she is deadly'

'I couldn't even find her'

'I wonder who will kill her'

Once I hear the last one though I sprint towards the elevator.

How could those people live with themselves? They just stand around all day and think of different painful ways to kill children? Who does that? Well, my answer is behind these elevator doors.

I zoom up to my floor and Xander is waiting for me.

"So Rue what did you do? I bet it was fantastic"

"Um well I climbed up onto the top of the stations. Then I leaped across them, then I hid so the Gamemakers couldn't find me. And lastly I used a slingshot and aimed a poisonous dart into a dummies heart, and made it. "

"Wow, Rue, I am impressed! People underestimate you."

"Yes they do"

**N/A Kind of short, sorry.**

**Uh who saw The Hunger Games movie? It was amazing! The Rue scene was the saddest part! **

**Reviews? Comment? Ideas?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
